Outpost Copper
Outpost Copper is a mostly abandoned outpost originally used for the purpose of storing magical items taken from prisoners brought to The Platinum Confine. Location Outpost Copper is an underground structure located in the woods east of The Peridot Estate. It can seemingly only be accessed via a large stone set of doors set over an 80 foot drop. It can presumably also be accessed via the tunnels that link to the other outposts according to the map of said locations. About Outpost Copper, as it has been currently explored, consists of a single heavy stone double trapdoor, the frame 16 feet by 16 feet in size and many inches thick, embedded into the forest ground in the north-eastern forests of Erilán. This leads to a vertical 80 foot stone brick shaft of otherwise equal dimensions. At the bottom of this pit is an archway roughly 16 feet by 16 feet in size on one side, leading to a short hallway which terminates in a doorway to will be referred to as the main chamber, and a doorway similar on the opposite wall that is similar to those on the tunnels. An etching on the doorway depicts a silver dragon sitting on a hill, with one box containing a figure below it, and another box below that one containing a chest with a symbol of Bahamut on it in place of a keyhole. An inscription reads in Draconic: "Stored here in the safekeep of The Platinum One is the eternal confine," alongside the name of the outpost itself. The aforementioned main chamber is a simple 30 foot by 30 foot square room - a notably simple layout compared to other explored outposts. This area is seemingly empty, and built out of the same white stone used in the outpost tunnels (and in many structures currently operated by The Raven's Order) as well as a storeroom in Viren. The area is, also like many of these locations, lined with torch sconce-like structures that hold seemingly magically glowing blue crystals. These produce a dim light, but someone who is able to operate the facility can seemingly can make them produce a more intense light through unknown means. In the one previous encounter The Party has had with this outpost during Season 3, it was found in deep disrepair and was so filthy that a layer of grime prevent the inscription on the door from being read. The main chamber was otherwise spotless, however. During this time, activity occurring within this chamber (in the form of the usage of a wand of secrets) caused a silver dragonborn wearing a white robe to appear in the centre of the room and the outer 'torches' to turn a bright white. His name, if he is known by any, is currently unknown. The main chamber of the outpost is able to seemingly produce pedestals from previously unknown hatches in the floor via a currently unknown mechanism at the command of this individual, and this allowed the dragonborn to provide magical items to assist them once they had proven their allegiance to Vexilaava, who he referred to as 'The Warden'. Inventory The only known items that were ever stored within Outpost Copper were those retrieved by The Party, as above. These included: * Arzy's Soul gem: '''Retrieved and (hopefully) delivered by Daniella. An orb that contains an unknown, presumably sentient entity. It is known to be highly powerful and highly dangerous. Used in Arzy's Mech. * '''Broom of Flying: Shared by The Party, holder not decided. A magic broom that flies. The possible addition of a bayonet to the tip is currently under heavy discussion. * Slippers of Kicking: Retrieved by Claire. Magical footwear that empower the attuned user's kicks. * Storm Hammer: User not decided. A warhammer who's blows are enhanced by magical thunder. * Ring of Tongues: User not decided. A ring that allows the user to understand and use all languages. * Gauntlets of Holding: User not decided. Gloves that enhance one's ability to grapple objects or creatures. * Manual of Quickness of Action: User not decided. An exercise book enchanted with the power of cheesy 80s training montages. * Oathbow: Retrieved by Cailynn. An enchanted Elvish bow designed to slay sworn enemies of the wielder. People and Places The only known inhabitant of Outpost Copper is the singular silver dragonborn. The Raven's Order is not believed to have visited the location in any recent time, or to have any interest in permanently operating the location. History Outpost Copper is a storeroom of some kind, holding items which are seemingly dangerous to the stability of the region, magical, or both in nature. While most if not all of the items were originally confiscated from convicts at the time. It has been suggested by Vexilaava that other storerooms exist on and off the island, but that certain items have likely been moved here for use within Elin. In his cited case of Arzy's soul gem (originally located in Vexilaavik), this was proven to be correct and the item was collected from this location. The Raven's Order has previously attempted to force access to this location to gain the items that lie within. It has been stated that one item has previously been successfully taken items that he was "not willing to give up." Category:Outposts Category:WIP Category:Places Category:Elin Category:Erilán Reawakened Category:Erilán